This invention relates to a device for liquidsealing relatively thin, electric wires extending through an opening in a casing of a system or apparatus.
As shown in FIG. 6 of the accompanying drawings, a conventional sealing device of this kind includes a flexible or elastic sealing member 54 mounted in an opening 52 in a casing 51 and held under pressure in liquid-tight engagement with the casing 51 by a cap screw 56 which holds the sealing member therewithin. Member 54 has axial bores 55 through which wires 53 extend from the opening 52. Although this device gives a liquid tight seal with each wire tightly compressed, the sealing member 54, when hardened under pressure, may cause the wires, especially when thin, to be broken or cut at the outer surface 57 of the member 54 as the wires move sharply or vibrate.